Kiyoshi's Tale Part Two
by Kiyoshi Urashima
Summary: This story contains a bit of crude language.
1. Default Chapter

A Shocked Answer

"Mitsune Konno, will you marry me?"

Kitsune looked at Kiyoshi in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Look, I know it's sudden, and I know we're really young, but I honestly think it could work!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down," she said. "I didn't…er…say no…um…exactly."

"So you will?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I'm…I don't know…maybe." She braced herself for his hurt look.

"Well, it could be worse," he said. She looked surprised by the fact that he wasn't crushed. "I mean, you could have flat-out said 'no'. Maybe means…what?"

"I'll think about it. Tell you what," she said, crossing her arms. "If you can give me six months to decide, then I'll give you my answer."

"It's a deal," he reached over and shook her hand. "Hey, guys," he called to his friends. "She said maybe!"

"Aw, darn it," said Kin, coming out from the kitchen. A tall man with dark red hair followed him out.

"So I guess neither of us wins," he said, looking disappointed.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Kiyoshi said, his eye twitching.

"We had a…friendly wager on whether she would accept or not."

"What?! God, is my future this much of a joke to you guys?"

"Whoa, chill, K! We were just messing around. Oh, I'm Roake," he said, turning to Kitsune. "Wow. Man, she's hot. Hey, will you marry me instead?" She laughed, and Kiyoshi punched Roake in the arm. "Hey, I was just kidding, man. You gotta take a chill pill, bro."

"I'll chill pill you…" he muttered. "Holy cow, is it that late?" he glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight! We should get going." He tried to stand, but tripped and fell into Kin.

"Dude, you ain't driving home like this. C'mon, Roake. I guess we're driving. You did pass the test, right?"

"Define 'pass'." Kin glared at him. "Hey, those questions are hard! I can drive well enough to get us home," he shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to be careful" They helped Kiyoshi into the backseat with Kin. Roake opened Kitsune's door and snagged Kiyoshi's chauffer hat. She laughed.

"You were right, Kiyoshi, they are definitely eccentric," she said.

"Yeah," he said back. "Oh, man, I feel sick," he groaned. "I don't think wine and spicy food mix."

"Dude, puke out the window!" Kin said. "I don't want to try cleaning barf outta my waiter costume." Kiyoshi gave him a weak thumbs-up and rolled down the window.

Roake got behind the wheel and looked at the car's panel. "Crap," he muttered. "You had to buy this clunker, didn't you, Kiyoshi? Everything's in English." He fumbled with the ignition, and managed to get it into gear. He drove down the driveway and out into the road. "God, I hate having the wheel on this side. What the hell were those Americans thinking?"

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Kin said from the back seat.

"Yeah, I had a great time. It was…a little nostalgic, being back at my old haunt. Hey, tell me about your guys' band," she said, deftly changing the subject.

"Sure," Kin said. "Kiyoshi's lead guitar and vocals. We call him Spade on account of that shirt he always wears to our recording sessions. Since he had a nickname, we figured we'd each pick one. That's how I became Diamond and Roake became Heart."

"Why those names?" she asked.

"Well, I'm what you might call…filthy stinkin' rich. As for Roake, well, why don't you tell her?"

"It's cause I can't keep the ladies away with a ten-foot pole. I mean it. They love the mysterious bass player. And the hair," he ran a hand through his burgundy locks. "They can't keep their hands off me." They talked some more, and eventually pulled up to Hinata house. Kiyoshi was snoring gently as Kin and Roake picked him up and carried him inside.

"It's late. Why don't you guys stay here?" Kitsune suggested.

"Yeah, okay. We'll just bunk up in Little K's room."

"Why do you guys call him 'Little K', anyways?"

"Because he's so young. He's…what? Twenty? Twenty-one? Eh, it's in there somewhere. The point is, he's really young and he already has a bachelor's degree. I'm twenty-three, and I haven't even considered college yet. Roake's twenty-four, and he's almost done with his fourth year at Tokyo U."

"What is it with Tokyo U.?" Kitsune said, tossing her arms in the air.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to Tokyo U., Kiyoshi went there, and both Naru and Keitaro went there."

"Who are Naru and Keitaro?"

"Keitaro's the landlord of this dorm, as well as Kiyoshi's uncle. Naru's his wife… or will be in," she glanced at her watch, "fourteen hours."

"What? There's going to be a wedding? Here?" She nodded. "Aww, man. Roake, we're going shopping in the morning."

"What?" he said. "Why?"

"We need suits. Mine is too small, and I've seen yours… seen it on a corpse! I'll pay, but we're getting new suits."

"Whatever," Roake shrugged. They went inside and put Kiyoshi on his futon. They broke into a brief fight, and Roake smugly lay down on the couch. "I guess you get the floor. Darn, you're so lucky."

"Ha ha," muttered Kin. "You'd better not fall asleep tonight."

Kitsune laughed, and said, "Goodnight, boys." They grunted back, and she left the room. Instead of going to her room, she went out onto her deck to think about the day's events.

Month One Begins: Kiyoshi's First Challenge

In the weeks following the wedding, things slowly returned to normal. Kiyoshi, ever the smart-mouth, still called Naru 'Mrs. Urashima', much to her chagrin. It was an unusually warm day, and Kiyoshi was feeling restless, when Kitsune came to him. "Okay," she said, looking business-like. "You've got six months, starting now, to make me fall in love with you."

"Huh? But, what do I do?" he said. "I don't really know how to work this kind of thing."

"Just be a boyfriend! Urgh, men are hopeless."

"What, like go out to dinner with you every week? Put my arm around your shoulders while we watch a movie? Get really uncomfortable every time I see another girl?"

"That's exactly it."

He gulped. "Roger that, commander." She shook her head and walked away. _Jeez, that was weird_, he thought. _I guess I should start thinking about where I want to take her for dinner soon. Crap, I gotta get the café up and running_. He walked outside, thinking this, when he heard a loud clang and a yelp. He ran behind the house, and was surprised to see Motoko lying on the ground in front of Keitaro. "Motoko!" He ran over to her. "Did you pass out? What's wrong? Keitaro, did she have a stroke? Is she breathing?!"

"Whoa, chill," Keitaro said. "We were just sparring. I guess I won."

Kiyoshi looked up, his eyes burning with an inner fire. "All right, _sempai_." The last word was a curse. He drew his sword, which he had been habitually wearing, and faced Keitaro. "You may have defeated my master, but can you best me?"

"Is that a challenge, kid?" Keitaro said, adopting a fighting stance and grinning. "'Cause if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get." Kiyoshi grinned back. They bowed to one another, and they were off. Kiyoshi jumped backwards, landed lightly, and launched himself forward. Keitaro, who had jumped forward to close the distance between himself and Kiyoshi, was caught off guard, and Kiyoshi kicked him in the stomach. "Oof," Keitaro grunted. "Hey, watch it."

"Fine. Sword contact only?" Kiyoshi called from twenty feet away.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kiyoshi jumped forward again, aiming for Keitaro's sword, but missed, hitting only dirt. Keitaro struck back with lightning speed, and it took Kiyoshi's entire prowess to block Keitaro's shots. Kiyoshi feinted left, and then slashed the sleeve of Keitaro's shirt. "Hey, this was a good shirt," Keitaro said, as he took it off and threw it to the ground.

"I'll pay for it," Kiyoshi grinned. "The years have not been kind to you. I blocked your every shot with ease." It was a lie, and Keitaro could tell. Keitaro took his sword and held it parallel to his shoulders. Kiyoshi felt a sudden chill, and knew what Keitaro was planning.

"Darn right you will," Keitaro said. "Urashima Flash Blade, style one!" His sword seemed to glow as he hurled himself at Kiyoshi.

"How predictable. Doomed Dragon Pit Block!" Kiyoshi's sword turned dark, to a shade lighter than black. He caught Keitaro's sword like it was nothing, and with a deft twist of his wrist, knocked the sword out of Keitaro's hand. It landed, blade stuck into the ground, just in front of Motoko.

Her eyes snapped open when the sword clanged into the ground. "Huh? My, I must have fallen," she said, confused.

"Sensei!" Kiyoshi cried, running over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. And I thought I told you not to call me 'sensei' anymore."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You were sparring with Keitaro, remember?"

"Yes, it's fading back in. Who won?"

"Keitaro did, but I avenged you!" Kiyoshi said, feeling proud.

"Indeed? Is this true, Keitaro?" He nodded. "Well, since you defeated the swordsman that defeated me, you have indirectly proven yourself my superior." She bowed. "Now you have truly graduated."

"I could never beat you, sen- uh, I mean, Motoko. I probably would have lost to Keitaro, as well, but he was tired from fighting you."

"Darn right," Keitaro said, walking over. "You owe me a shirt and a rematch."

"You'll get both," Kiyoshi laughed. "That was pretty intense."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. It's a rush, fighting someone who's so good."

"I'm only good because you and Motoko trained me. If you'll excuse me, I have to plan something."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around."

"Maybe." He turned and walked away, going into his room. He sat down at his desk and took out a piece of paper and began writing. "Let's see… we could go to the movies, or the aquarium, or the theme park. Along with dinner, that comes out to… ¥15,465! Well, I guess I could borrow from Kin… but I'd rather not. I've got twenty K saved up, so I should be all right… as long as we don't do too much more."

He walked downstairs, and found Kitsune sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey," she said, looking up. "Sit down. You're just in time. They've got this new betting system… you don't even have to leave! You just tell them how much you want to bet, and if you win, they send you the money. If you lose, they bill you. You wanna put some down?"

"What the heck, I feel lucky," he said. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the screen. "Hello? Yes, my name is Kiyoshi Urashima. I live at Hinata house. Yes. Yeah, that Hinata house. Hmm… hey, there's a dog named Deuce? Wow, ten to one odds… that's good right? Yeah, if he wins. Okay, yeah. I'll put ten thousand yen on Deuce. No, I'm not drunk. I'm not crazy, either. I don't think I'm stupid, no. Look, it's my money, put it on the damn dog. Thank you." He put the phone back on the receiver and walked over to the couch.

"What do you think?" he said. "Do I have a chance?"

"Well, the odds are against you, but I think you've got a shot. I've got a thousand on Darkseid." The race began, and they both leaned forwards.

"And it's Rosebud, coming up strong is Rogerthat, followed by Nightfire. Deuce is bringing up the rear, just behind Darkseid."

"Well, I'm screwed," Kiyoshi said, thunking his head down on the couch. "Tell me when it's over."

She was silent for a moment, and then started laughing. She punched Kiyoshi's leg. "I don't believe it! Deuce won!"

He sat up. "You're kidding me," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Nope." He looked at the screen, where Deuce was standing proudly with a wreath around his neck.

"YA-HOO! Oh, man!" He grabbed Kitsune's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I won, I won, I _won!_" He hugged her. "I can't believe it!" He kissed her full on the lips, and she looked shocked. "Do you want to go out tonight," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Um, where?" she said, equally chagrined.

"Anywhere you want! I just made 100,000 yen!"

"You won how much?" Naru said, entering the room.

"Naru! I won a hundred thousand yen!"

"Holy crap! How?"

"I bet on a long shot at the dog races, and I won!"

"Wow. Congratulations. What are you going to do with the money?"

"Take Kitsune by storm! So do you want to go out?" He said, turning back to Kitsune.

"I'd love to, but you'd better go get your money, first," she said.

"Oh, man, do I get cash? Ahh, that would be awesome!"

"We can stop by the race track and pick up your check. We can cash it in a little bit."

"So, where do you want to go? You can pick anyplace you want."

"Hmm… I'll think about it. C'mon, let's go collect your money." They got up, and walked out the door. Naru stared after them for a moment, and smiled as Kiyoshi took Kitsune's hand. They walked out into the sunlight, holding hands, the wind ruffling their hair.

Month Two: Tests

After that day, Kitsune and Kiyoshi began going out every weekend. Kiyoshi and the rest of the band opened their restaurant, and it was quickly becoming a popular hangout for the younger crowd. They performed every Tuesday and Thursday, collecting extras from anyone who wanted to donate. One day, as Kiyoshi walked off stage, he noticed Kitsune sitting in the front row. "Hey," he said. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You guys were great, as usual," she said, shrugging. "Did it suddenly get cold in here?"

"I don't know. I can ask Kin to turn it up a few degrees, if you want."

"No, that would make the other customers uncomfortable."

"Well, I'll just have to keep you warm myself." He draped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Better?"

"Oh, you." She laughed and shook her head. "You passed your first test."

"My first… what test?"

"I'm not really cold, I just wanted to see what you'd go through to help me. You're so sweet, though."

"So, what other tests am I going to have to take?"

"I can't tell you. If you're expecting a test, you won't act naturally."

"I get it. You want to gauge my reactions. That's pretty cool."

"Oh, you and your 'cool!'" She threw his arm off of her shoulders. "Everything's always 'cool'. 'Hey, that shirt is cool', and, 'Man, that'd be cool.' I'm so sick of it!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't know it bugged you. I'll stop saying co- that word from now on."

She grinned. "You're two for two, there, Kiyoshi."

"You- what? Oh, that was another test?!"

"Yep."

"Aww, man, you had me going." They walked over to the door. "It's almost closing time. Do you want to do anything afterwards?"

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"  
"Let's see… today is Thursday… it's quarter to midnight. Hey! Doesn't that little tavern off of route 11 have an unlimited sake bar tonight?"

"Yes it does. I'm surprised you remembered. That's 3 and o. Way to go, Kiyoshi. I'll hang out until closing time, and we can grab Kin and Roake before we go."

"So you want it to be a 'hanging out' kind of thing, rather than a 'date' kind of thing?"

"Sure. Plus, we have a designated driver this way."

Kiyoshi laughed. "Too true, too true." He led her back in and brought her to a table. "Can I get you anything to eat before we go?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. You just hurry up and close this joint."

"Yes ma'am," he said, saluting and retreating back into the kitchen. She smiled as she watched the door swing, and sighed softly. She sat up abruptly.

"Oh man," she said to herself. "I think I might actually be falling for this guy."

Kiyoshi returned with Kin and Roake. The back of Kin's hand was a bright red. "I'm driving," he said glumly as they walked out. Roake held up his hand, which was also pink on the back, and smiled. "A little rock-paper-scissors," Kin explained. "American style." Kitsune started laughing, and they walked out into the chilly night air.

A Lover's Spat

Back at Hinata House, Shinobu braced herself for the worst. She was in the living room with Keitaro and Naru, and things were heading downhill fast. "Well, if you don't like it, tough!" screamed Naru. Shinobu winced.

"Oh, is that the way you feel?" Keitaro yelled back. "Well, fine! God, you're so bull-headed sometimes!"

"I'm bull-headed? Ha! Look who refuses to give up his job to be with his wife!"

"I'm _trying_ to make money to support you! Way to bite the hand that feeds you!"

"Oh, puh-lease! When was the last time you dug up any shit worth it's salt, huh? I make all the money around here, dealing with a bunch of irritating little kids. Do you know what teaching is like?!"

"Oh, so I dig up shit now, huh? Not priceless artifacts? Not national treasures? Not beautiful works of art from a by-gone era?"

"Yes! Because no matter what you dig up, it's obvious somebody threw it away, first! That's why it's buried!"

"You know what, forget it. I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by you!"

"Fine! Then maybe you should just get out!!!"

"Fine!"

"W-wait, sempai!" Shinobu called, but it was too late. Keitaro jumped up, walked over to the door, put his shoes on, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. "Oh, Naru-sempai, look what you've done!" She looked over at Naru and gasped. Naru was crying, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I… I didn't mean it, Keitaro," she mumbled quietly. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Please come back. Oh, Keitaro, I love you!" Shinobu sat down on the couch next to Naru and hugged her. Naru hugged her back, and cried on her shoulder until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, things were going a little differently for Keitaro. "I can't believe she'd speak to me that way! I am her husband, and she owes me at least a little respect. I'm a grown man and I can make my own choices." He was wandering, stomping down the street and into town. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ended up walking right into a dark alley.

"Hey, pops," said a mysterious voice from the end of the alley. "C'mere."

"What do you want?" Keitaro growled. "I'm not in the mood for any of your crap."

"Now now," said the voice. "That's not very respectful, _old man_. You should always respect your betters."

"Ha! My 'better', are you? I'd love to see you prove it."

A boulder of a man resolved from the shadows. He was seven feet tall, and weighed in at four-hundred pounds, all muscle. "All right, let's go," he said as he stalked menacingly towards Keitaro.

Keitaro gulped loudly. "Um, maybe we can talk about this?"

"Oh, no, talking time is _far_ past." He threw a punch, missing Keitaro, and cracking the brickwork. "I'm gonna pummel you into a bleeding pile of stupid!" He lashed out again, Keitaro dodging, but followed it with a sharp kick that connected firmly with Keitaro's stomach. Keitaro fell to his knees, grunting in pain, and coughed. He could dimly see blood. The tall man strutted towards him. "Not so big now, are you? I suppose I should tell you my name, so you at least know who killed you. My name is Bakesa. Bakesa Tokade. Bakesa "The Undertaker" Tokade."

"Oh, shit," Keitaro groaned. "I had to pick a fight with the most notorious murderer in the last twenty years." Bakesa picked him up by his collar and held him in the air. He drew back his fist, and Keitaro closed his eyes. Suddenly, Keitaro heard a pair of thumping sounds, a grunt, and a loud crash as he fell to the ground.

"Is he alive?" a familiar voice said.

"Dammit, we're too late!" said another. Keitaro opened his eyes, and was greeted by a welcome sight. "He's alive! Shirai, he's still alive!" Haitani crowed.

"All right! Hey, buddy, you okay?" Shirai said to Keitaro.

"Yeah. I've take worse beatings at Hinata House," he said weakly as he tried to stand. He fell into Haitani, who grabbed him and helped him stand.

"That's a load of bull," Haitani replied. "You're hurt, no matter how tough you try to act. We're taking you to the hospital. Keitaro protested weakly as they helped him into the back of their car. "Say, Shirai, what should we do about that mountain of muscle back there?"

"Hm? I guess we should call the police." Shirai took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Is this the police? We've got a giant of a man KO'd in an alley. He was trying to pummel our friend. Well, I don't know exactly where we are. Can you trace the call? Thanks. Hm. You're right, anonymity would be best. Call us… The Support Staff!"

"What?" called Haitani from the driver's seat. "Oh, that is so lame!"

"I don't hear you giving any ideas." He put the phone back to his head. "No, officer, I'm still here. You're on you way? Great. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to Haitani. "Let's ride, buddy!" Haitani laughed, revved the engine, and they shot down the street towards the hospital.

A Chance Meeting

Kin turned the lights off as the car pulled up to Hinata House. "A little trick I picked up from sneaking out," he laughed to the others. Kiyoshi was passed out, but Roake groaned weakly. "Hm. I'm gonna need help." Roake opened the door, stepped out, and collapsed. "Yep. I'm gonna need a lot of help." He helped Roake back onto his seat, and walked up the stairs to the house. "Huh. The lights are on? Why isn't everyone asleep by now?" He opened the door an poked his head in. "Hello?" He ducked back out as a beer bottle crashed against the door next to his head. From inside, he heard voices, and then footsteps.

Shinobu opened the door. "Sempai?" she said. She looked at Kin with a crestfallen gaze. "Oh, it's you. Um… who are you again?"

Kin dropped onto his face. "I'm Kin," he said, dusting himself off. "Kiyoshi's friend? I've got a few drunken people out in the car, and I was wondering if I could get some help bringing them up here?"

"I'll help you," Motoko said, rising from her seat. They walked outside, and the door swung slowly closed behind them. "I needed to get out of there."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, something happened. That bastard Urashima walked out on Naru, and now she's heartbroken." They heard another beer bottle smash. "Heartbroken and drunk, that is."

"Huh. So, Kiyoshi's uncle Keitaro ran out on his wife? Why? What happened?"

"They had an argument. Apparently, Keitaro wanted to go work on another Pararakelese excavation, but Naru starts teaching soon. She wants him to stay home with her, and he wants her to go with him. They started yelling, both said some things they should regret, and Urashima stormed off. I swear, if I find him…" she unsheathed her sword menacingly. Kin gulped loudly.

"So, um, here's the car. Help me get Kitsune." They lifted her onto Motoko's back. Kin lifted Kiyoshi with a grunt, put him onto his back, and then grabbed Roake's arm. "C'mon, buddy, let's go up the stairs."

"I will when the ground stops moving," he murmured back.

Kin sighed. "Come one," he said, hoisting him to his feet. They walked back up the stairs and to the door.

Motoko knocked on the door. "Shinobu? Hold her throwing arm, we're coming in." Motoko eased the door open and poked her head in. Shinobu and Su were restraining Naru, but just barely.

When Kin walked in, with Kiyoshi on his back, Naru flipped out. "Come back –hic- to –hic- yell some more, did you –hic- Keitaro," she slurred. "Take –hic- this!" She threw Su off of her, grabbed Shinobu, and threw her across the room.

"Shit!" Kin yelled, as the young woman flew towards him. He dropped Kiyoshi to the floor, and pushed Roake down beside him. He caught Shinobu, but the impact knocked him back into the door with a pronounced thud. He grunted, and then realized that his hand was on Shinobu's butt. He blushed furiously and set her down. "Um… sorry about that," he said, staring at the ground.

"It's… erm… okay," she stuttered, also blushing. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Damn you, Urashima!" yelled Naru, as she reached for another heavy object to chuck at Kiyoshi.

"Wait, Naru!" yelled Motoko. "This isn't the Urashima you're looking for."

"This isn't the –hic- Urashima I'm looking for," she said back, calming down. She started crying again, and rested her head on Su's shoulder.

"I… I… I can't believe sempai would do something like this," Shinobu said, "but I saw it with my own eyes."

"From what I've heard of Keitaro," Kin interjected, "that doesn't sound at all like him. Kiyoshi says that he's always laughing, kinda goofy, and really clumsy."

"That's our Keitaro!" Su said happily.

"Well, Motoko?" Kin said. "Shall we escort these three to their rooms. I guess Roake is sleeping in Kiyoshi's room tonight." The two gathered their drunken charges and walked down the hallway. As they placed them into their respective beds, they heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Shinobu said from the main room. "Oh my God! He what?! We'll be there as soon as we can! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MINOR SURGERY?!!!" She fainted, and the phone landed back onto the cradle.

Hospital Visit

The next morning, the entire gang loaded into Kin's car and Keitaro's van, and drove frantically to the hospital. In the van, Shinobu was describing her phone call from the night before. "It was… somebody. I think his name was Haiti, or something like that. He said that Keitaro was hurt, and that he was in the operating room. He said it was a minor surgery, but I'm still so worried. I hope that sempai is all right."

"I feel awful!" Kiyoshi said from the driver's seat.

"Why?" said Motoko. "You couldn't have prevented his injury."

"Keitaro's hurt? That's why we're going to the hospital? Oh, I'm just really, _really_ hung over." Kitsune growled and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to swerve dangerously. "Sorry!" he said, as a lump rose on the back of his head. They pulled into a parking spot and piled out.

When everyone was present, they walked into the lobby and up to the reception desk. "Hi," said Shinobu. "We're looking for Keitaro Urashima's room?"

"Let's see," said the nurse. "He's in room number 304. That's on the third floor."

"Thanks, baby," said Roake. "How about your number?"

"You dog," grumbled Kin, as he grabbed Roake's arm and dragged him away.

"Noooo!" he called. "I'll return to you!" They shoved him into the elevator and packed in around him. The door opened, and an elderly man made to enter.

"Back off, you old fart! We're in a hurry, here!" Kitsune yelled as she shoved him backwards and hit the door close button.

"I think she's hung over too," Kin remarked.

"Shove it, rich boy!" He backed away from her as far as he could. The door finished closing, and they continued up to the third floor. Everyone piled out as soon as the door opened, nearly trampling a man pulling an IV drip behind him. They burst into Keitaro's room.

"Sempai!" Shinobu called, running to the bed. "Oh, sempai, are you all right?"

"**Who the hell is 'sempai'?**" said the American businessman in that bed. Shinobu backed up, blushing bright red.

"Hey guys," Keitaro said from the other bed. "How are you?"

"How are we?" Said Kiyoshi. "How are you? What was with the surgery?"

"Oh, I got into a fight last night. The guy was huge, you should have seen him. Anyways, he kicked me in the gut, and that apparently damaged my appendix. That's what the surgery was for. Removing my appendix. I'm still a little sore, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Oh, Keitaro, I'm so sorry!" Naru said, running to his bedside. "If I hadn't said all those horrible things, you never would have gotten hurt."

"That's right," Keitaro said, frowning.

Kiyoshi slapped him. "You… you bastard! You should apologize to _her_!"

"Why should I? Do you know what she said to me?"

"Yeah, and I know what you said to her! Did you know that while you were out getting the crap beaten out of you, she was sitting at home crying her eyes out. Do you know what you put her through? And now you talk to her like that?! God, what is your problem?"  
Keitaro looked shocked. "Naru, I… I'm sorry." He hugged her. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what an ass I was being. I'm so sorry." She hugged him back and smiled.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," she said. "I still love you."

"And I love you." He hugged her tighter, and suddenly dropped back. "Oh, shit, I think my stitched popped." Naru gasped and let him go. He began frantically pushing the 'Call Nurse' button.

"Um… we're gonna leave now," said Kiyoshi. "Geez… I hope that nurse hurries up. Wow. That's a lot of blood."

"Urgh! Bye, Keitaro," Naru said, grabbing Kiyoshi and hauling him out the door.

"**What the hell,**" said the American, shaking his head.

The gang passed Haitani and Shirai on the way out. "Hi guys!" Haitani called.

"Hi… whoever you are!" they called back in unison. Shirai and Haitani dropped onto the ground with a groan.

Month Three: A New Suitor?!

It was a warm morning, but not unbearable. Kiyoshi was lying lazily in a hammock without a shirt on. He had set it up the day before. _It doesn't get any better than this_, he though happily as he took a sip of lemonade. The girls were on a shopping trip; Keitaro was at the museum, working on a new exhibition; and Kin and Roake were working down at the restaurant. Kiyoshi yawned and set his lemonade back down. He closed his eyes and sighed, laying back. A fly buzzed around his nose, and he swatted at it, nearly capsizing his hammock. Getting up to check if anyone had seen him, he heard the sound of a car door slamming. He put his shirt back on and walked up to the top of the stairway. His mouth dropped open.

"Hello?" said an incredibly handsome man wearing a white suit. "I'm looking for Mitsune Konno, is she around?"

"Um… she's… uh…" Kiyoshi stuttered. He shook his head. "Sorry. Ahem. She's in town shopping. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Tamichi Kironawa," the dapper man replied. "I am here to speak with Ms. Konno."

Kiyoshi looked down the steps and saw the gigantic stretch limousine. "Damn," Kiyoshi said quietly. "I'm Kiyoshi Urashima, my uncle owns this place. I'm the only one home right now. You can come inside and wait for a while, but I don't know when she'll be back."

"No, that's quite all right. As the owner of a major corporation, I'm much to busy. If you could give her this, I would appreciate it," Tamichi said as he tossed a small box to Kiyoshi.

"Will do. Have a nice day."

"You as well, my good man." The businessman turned on his heel and walked down the steps with a precise and aristocratic manner. Kiyoshi watched as he entered his car and drove away. Feeling bitter, Kiyoshi flipped him the bird.

"'Good man' this," he grumbled, turning around and walking into the house. "I hate rich people. They're always so condescending towards the rest of the world. Except for Kin, that is. I wonder how the restaurant is doing right now? Maybe I should give them a call." As he walked towards the phone, the door burst open and the girls flooded inside.

"You won't believe the sales we found!" Kitsune cried, as she set down a seemingly impossible number of bags.

"That was the worst waste of a day," Motoko grumbled as she walked to her room.

"Hey guys," Kiyoshi said with a nod. "Good to see you. It was getting kinda boring." He looked down at the box in his hands. "Oh, right. Kitsune, some guy stopped by and told me to give you this."

She took the box from him. "Thanks," she said, tugging the ribbon. She took the box's lid off and took the small metal disk from inside.

The disc started beeping, and Kitsune dropped it in surprise. A light flickered from within, and a hologram appeared. "Hello, Mitsune Konno," said the hologram of Kironawa. "My name is Tamichi Kironawa, head of Kironawa Enterprises." The girls all gasped, while Kiyoshi looked confused. "Doubtless, you've heard of me. Still, you may not remember that we met once before. Think back to your teenage years, or more specifically, your senior prom."

"That was _him_?!" Kitsune said.

"I would truly enjoy a chance to reminisce upon the old days. Meet me at this address." The number's scrolled across the image. "I look forward to seeing you. Come on the seventeenth, around seven. Until then, au revoir." His image bowed, and it faded into black.

Immediately, Kitsune was bombarded with questions. "You went to the prom with Tamichi Kironawa?!" Shinobu said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, but back in those days he was just Teachy Tamichi," she shrugged.

"You… dated a teacher?" Motoko said, her eyebrow twitching.

"No way!" Kitsune said. "Although…" She shook her head. "We just called him that. He was really smart, almost as smart as Naru. I went to prom with him, and would have dated him more, but his father died and he was forced to take over the family business."

"The family business?" Kiyoshi interjected, forcing himself between Shinobu and Su.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shinobu said. "You've never heard of Kironawa Enterprises?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Uh, YEAH! Hito Kironawa was once the most famous clothing designer in the eastern hemisphere. Half of the clothes we just bought are his designs. Tamichi hasn't introduced his own styles yet, but rumor has it that he's just as good, if not better than, his father."

"Oh. I see. And you used to date him, Kitsune?"

"Well, we just went to prom, but we probably would have dated, if his father hadn't died."

"I see…" Kiyoshi said. _SHIT! I can't stand against something like that! Oh, man, I'm gonna lose her to some sissy rich boy._ "Um, so when did he say to meet him?"

"The seventeenth at seven. Why?" She got a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." He gave a forced, cheesy laugh. "I'm not plotting his imminent doom or thinking of ways to keep you two separate. Ha ha ha! You're so funny!" The others dropped on their faces as Kiyoshi grinned.


	2. Second Half

The Seventeenth Approaches

On the morning of the sixteenth, Kiyoshi was in a blind panic. _What am I gonna do?_ He thought furiously. _I can't be obvious, because then she'll think I don't trust her and she's gonna leave me. On the other hand, if I don't go, she'll think I don't care and she'll leave me._ He was pacing in the kitchen when Kitsune came down. "Hey," he said.

"Mornin'" she grumbled.

"Need your coffee, huh?" he joked.

"Meh. Let's just say that Su misses Motoko."

"That's right, she left last night, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I only got a couple hours of sleep."

"Heh. Well, don't worry. I made the strong stuff today."

"Thanks." She grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it. She took a sip and grimaced. "Eck. What's in this stuff?"

"Nothing but coffee beans," he said with a shrug. "Try putting some sugar in it. That's what I do." He held up his mug. There was a huge mound of sugar in it with a little bit of coffee drizzled on top. He took a sip and chewed. "Mmm. Good stuff."

She looked at him. "Are you sure those are your real teeth?"

"Why do you say that?" he said around a mouthful of sugar. She shook her head and sat down across from him.

"Look, Kiyoshi, I think we need to talk about Tamichi."

"Who? Oh, the rich guy! Right. What about him?"

"Don't think I can't see how jealous you are."

"Jealous?! Of that handsome, rich, well-dressed girl thief? Why would I be jealous?"

"Kiyoshi! Be an adult, for crying out loud! Just because I agreed to meet with him, doesn't mean I'm gonna rush off and marry him."

He looked down. "I know… it's just that… I can't help it! The thought of you having dinner with another man infuriates me. And, yes, I know that he's taking you to the fanciest restaurant on the freakin' hemisphere. I looked up the address online."

"So you're jealous?"

"Yeah… because I wanted to be the person to take you there some day."

"Really? Aww, that's sweet."

"Yeah… but I don't expect you to turn him down just because of me, so… have fun. I'll try not to interfere." He set his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi, are you ok? KIYOSHI!"

"Ah!" he said as he jolted up. "Sorry. Deep in thought."

"Geez, I thought you'd gone into a sugar-induced coma or something."

"Oh. Right. Uh, sorry." She shook her head, plugged her nose, and downed the rest of her coffee. "Well, I've gotta go. Su waits for no man… or woman." Kiyoshi laughed and set his head back down. She smiled and walked past, trailing her fingers across his back as she went. He heard a door close, and shot up with a smile.

"She still likes me!"

The Big One-Seven

It was seven P.M., and Kitsune was standing outside of a very swanky restaurant. "Oh, where is Tamichi? He said seven!"

"Actually, I said around seven," Tamichi said as he appeared from the shadows. "I'm terribly sorry for making you wait."

"Oh, uh, it's okay. I didn't realize you were taking me someplace so nice."

"Only the best." He opened the door and bowed slightly.

She laughed. "You remind me of my… erm… friend, Kiyoshi." There was a loud clattering sound from a nearby alley.

"Oh? And is that a good thing?" Tamichi said, walking into the restaurant behind her.

"That's a very good thing. Ah, it's been so long. It feels good to catch up."

"It does indeed." A waiter came and showed them to their seats.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?" the waiter said, standing beside the table.

"Oh, of course. Kitsune?" said Tamichi, looking to her.

"Um… I don't know. Tamichi, why don't you order for both of us? You strike me as a real connoisseur."

He laughed. "You aren't wrong, that's for sure. Bring us a bottle of the 1943, please." The waiter bowed and left. "So. What have you been up to these last few years?"

"Oh, you know. I've been living in Hinata House since high school, and I haven't really done all that much. I was going to go to college, but it just wasn't for me." She took a sip of her water. "But how about you, Mr. Multi-millionaire?"

He laughed again. "Yes, well, someone had to take over my father's business." His cell phone rang. "Ah, excuse me, will you?"

"Of course." He smiled, stood, and walked in the direction of the bathroom. She turned to her menu, and didn't notice when he caught up with the waiter and got their drinks. Neither did she see him drop something into one of the drinks and watch it fizz up and dissolve. She looked up when he returned to the table. "Who was it?"

"Oh, someone was calling about business. I told them to call back during working hours. Oh, I got our drinks from the waiter," he said, offering her a glass.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and sipping it. "Mmm. This is really quality stuff." She took another sip.

"Only the best," he said with a sly grin. They consulted their menus for a few minutes, and then the waiter arrived.

"May I take your orders?" he said in a slightly bored voice.

"You know, it all looks so good," said Tamichi. "I just can't decide. I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh, it's all right," said Kitsune. "I'm in no hurry." The waiter nodded and glided away. "You know, I'm starting to feel funny."

"Are you?" Tamichi said, his smile widening.

"Yeah… like I might… pass…out…" she fell forward onto the table.

Tamichi began laughing quietly, picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "**Cole, come in here,**" he said in English. The door opened, and Cole, a burly American in his mid-twenties entered. He brushed past the hostess and went to Tamichi's table. "**Take her to the car**." Cole nodded and picked Kitsune up. Tamichi and Cole walked to the front. "I'm very sorry about this," he said to the hostess. "My friend has taken ill, and we must take her home. Do not worry, she has her medicine there." The hostess nodded at them. "Thank you." He walked out into the night with Cole trailing behind him, Kitsune slung over his shoulder.

Motoko: Kendo Detective

It was two A.M., and Kiyoshi was in a blind panic. "WhereisshesheshouldhavebeenbackhoursagoIcan'tbelievethenerveofthatrichguywhyIoughtawhenIgetmyhandsonhim…" he rambled on for a while, dropping into incoherent mumbling.

A light clicked on and Keitaro walked down the stairs. He yawned. "Kiyoshi? What are you doing up at this hour?" he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kiyoshi turned. "Kitsune is still out. She should have been back by now. I'm getting really worried," he said as he looked at the clock again.

"Well, Kitsune is a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I know, but… I can't help it. It just feels like something is wrong."

"Hmm. Hang on, I'm going to go get Motoko."

"What? No, don't wake her up for this. It's just me being paranoid, I'm sure of it."

"No, I think she'll be interested in this." He went up the stairs and knocked on a door. Kiyoshi heard him knock again, more insistently, heard the door open, and heard the sound of a fist connecting squarely with Keitaro's jaw. He tumbled down the stairs. "I think she's coming," he groaned from his position on the ground. Motoko walked down the stairs, her hair sticking at random angles.

"This had better be good," she grumbled, looking at Keitaro's unconscious form.

"Um, well, I don't really know," Kiyoshi tried to explain. "I told him that it felt like something was wrong, and he said that you might be interested in it."

"Well, it could just be paranoia," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that' what I figured. I'm sorry you got woken up," he said.

"Hang on. It could be something else as well. Did these feelings center around anything in particular?"

"Um, well, yeah. They were all about Kitsune and her friend. Especially her friend."

"Hm. I'm going to try something. Come over and sit with me." She took him over to the couch and sat him down. She then dragged a chair from across the room and sat facing him. "Okay. Hold very still and clear your mind of all conscious thought. Let yourself feel the flowing of the Ki." He closed his eyes and relaxed. She held her hands beside his head, her palms facing his ears. "Now. Allow your feelings to surface." He did so, and she began to hear a buzzing in the back of her mind. "Good. Do you remember the exact feeling?" He nodded slightly. "Focus on it." As he did so, the buzzing grew more distinct, and she slowly began to pick up a voice. It was female, and seemed to be screaming. Then a splitting pain shot through her, she gasped, and fell backwards into her chair.

Kiyoshi's eyes snapped open. "What is it?" he said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

She sat up a little more. "Yes, I'm fine now," she said. "I just felt an immense pain. Tell me, could you hear the voice as well?"

"Um, yeah, but I thought I was just imagining it."

"And did the voice seem to be screaming?"

"Yeah. And it sounded like a woman. Or like… Kitsune!"

"Of course. I think we may have picked up her voice from wherever she is. She sounded like she was in trouble."

"But why did that hurt you?"

"I don't think it did… I think that you may have. Unintentionally, of course."

"But how?"

"Perhaps when you recognized Kitsune's voice you shot out what could be described as a mental cry of despair. This was accompanied by a pulse of your Ki. Since you and I were connected, I must have felt your pain, but since I was not trying to read all of your emotions, it manifested as physical pain, rather than emotional."

"All this is giving me a physical pain," he said, rubbing his temples. "But how do we find Kitsune?"

"Hm. Well, we need to speak with her, which means we need another person's help. In essence, we need someone for Kitsune's spirit to manifest into. Kitsune will then be able to speak to us through them and tell us where she is."

"But who will let Kitsune take over their body? I mean, that would be incredibly invasive and… and intimate. We need someone who is very close to her."

"That's correct. Very good deduction, Kiyoshi. Yes, we need someone close to her. Naru would be our best bet, but Shinobu could also help us."

"It's gonna have to be Shinobu," Keitaro said as he pulled himself up from the ground. "Naru's at a teaching seminar in Kyoto, remember?"

"That's right," said Motoko. "I'll go wake Shinobu and see if she's willing to help us." She rose from the chair, but started to fall. Kiyoshi jumped up and caught her.

"What's wrong?" he said, looking down at her.

"I don't feel too cool," she said. Her voice was slightly deeper than normal. She looked up into Kiyoshi's eyes. "I dunno what's going on." She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, they were gray. "Ah! What's happened? Everything's all blurry." She thought for a moment. Kiyoshi closed his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened them, he was looking down at a replica of himself.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

"AHH!" Motoko/Kiyoshi screamed. "Dude, what are you screaming about? You surprised me." His voice was the same as Kiyoshi's.

"Um… maybe you should look in the mirror. He helped Motoko/Kiyoshi to his feet and led him across the room. They stood next to one another and looked into it.

"Well. This isn't good," they said in unison.

Change Me Back!

They stared into the mirror. "Is this some kind of joke?" Motoko/Kiyoshi said. "Because if it is, I'm not laughing."

"I don't know what this is," Kiyoshi said. "Do you think it could have something to do with that meditation thing you did?"

"Maybe… but I don't see how," he replied. "This kind of thing is… well, I've never seen anything like this."

"I have," said a voice from the darkened hallway. Lightning flashed, and Tsuruko Aoyama entered the room.

"Si-sister!" Motoko/Kiyoshi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed an infection in your Ki," she said. "I believe I know what caused this… change."

"What?"

"Did you recently attempt a Mind Share with this young man?" she said, seemingly ignoring Motoko's question.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"When you were in his mind, you seem to have hit a tender spot on his memories. You touched, perhaps, on the memory of a love?"

"I don't think so, we were just trying to find Kitsune. Wait a minute…" she said as she glanced at Kiyoshi.

He sighed. "Yep. It's true. I love her. I… I… I don't know what else it could be. When I'm with her, it's like I'm complete, like I'm better than I was. But every time I'm away from her, I feel hollow, like someone took the most important part of me away. Like my heart is gone."

"Hey!" said Keitaro. "That's how it is with me, only with Naru instead of Kitsune."

"I see," said Motoko/Kiyoshi. "So what do you think happened, sister?"

"When you touched that memory, he unconsciously forced you out of his mind, and you took a fragment of his Ki with you. This fragment infected your Ki, and apparently his Ki proved more powerful than yours and overpowered your Ki. In essence, his energy took you over. It still is."

"What do you mean his Ki is stronger than mine?!" Motoko/Kiyoshi cried with indignation.

"I'm merely stating a fact. He has a presence that I have never felt before. With more training, he could become the greatest swordsman the world has ever known."

"But I don't want to be a swordsman! I want to be a guitarist!" Kiyoshi said. "What is going to happen to Motoko?"

"Well, if we cannot stop your Ki, it will take her over completely, and she will become a perfect clone of you. She will think the exact thoughts you think at exactly the same moment. Actually, if her Ki grows to your level, then that might not be so bad. The two of you would be the perfect duo."

"But I don't want to become him!" Motoko/Kiyoshi cried. "I want to be me! Isn't there a way to change me back?"

"In theory there is, but it's a very fairy-tale cure, to say the least."

"What is it?"

"True love's kiss."

Motoko/Kiyoshi fell forward. "You're joking, right?" Tsuruko shook her head. "So I just have to kiss my true love?"

"It's not that easy. You have to kiss his true love."

"Eek!" Motoko/Kiyoshi squeaked. "You mean, I gotta kiss Kitsune?" She shuddered. "But I don't wanna."

"Can't you tell by the way you are speaking? You are already becoming more like him. You have exactly twelve hours to kiss his true love before becoming him permanently."

"But… we don't know where Kitsune is," Kiyoshi said. "We were about to ask someone to be a vessel or something for her."

"Ah, yes. Who did you decide on?"

"Shinobu."

"Yes, I know her. I will fetch her."

"Hey, um, Kiyoshi?" said Keitaro. "Did your hair get longer?"

He touched it. "Yes… and it's… different, somehow." He turned to Keitaro. "That's weird."

Keitaro cried out. "Yikes! Your eyes… they changed!"

Kiyoshi noticed that his glasses were making everything worse, so he removed them. He looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh no! I'm turning into Motoko!" Keitaro started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiyoshi/Motoko said, turning around.

"It's your voice… you sound just like Motoko!" he said as he giggled.

Kiyoshi/Motoko's eyebrow twitched. "Urashima, you bastard!" she said, swinging her fist into Keitaro's jaw, sending him through the roof and down the front stairs.

The Search For Kitsune

Tsuruko walked down the stairs as Keitaro flew through the air. Shinobu looked groggily around. "Motoko!" she said. "I thought you were going to try not to hit sempai anymore…" she looked confused. "Motoko, why are you wearing Kiyoshi's clothes… and Kiyoshi, what are you doing in Motoko's robe?" She gasped. "The two of you didn't… you know, did you?"

Motoko/Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi/Motoko looked at each other with grossed-out looks on their faces. "It's nothing like that," Kiyoshi/Motoko said, stepping towards her.

"Then what is it? Cause it sure looks like the two of you traded clothes."

Motoko/Kiyoshi sighed. "No, we didn't. See… that's Kiyoshi, and I'm Motoko."

"Kiyoshi, don't try to play tricks on me. I can see that it's you."

"No, this is really Motoko," he replied. "It gets complicated…" he trailed off.

Kiyoshi/Motoko hurriedly explained their predicament. "So will you help us?"

"Oh, my," said Shinobu, looking stunned. "I guess I have no choice. We need to save Kitsune."

"Thank you," Motoko/Kiyoshi said. He had Kiyoshi/Motoko sit next to Shinobu, and closed his eyes. "Y'all ready for this?" They both nodded. Motoko/Kiyoshi placed his hands like he had earlier, one beside Kiyoshi/Motoko's head and one beside Shinobu's. The room darkened, and he began to glow. With a flash, the glow transferred to Kiyoshi/Motoko, and a loud screeching filled the room. Then there was another, brighter flash, and the glow transferred to Shinobu.

"Where am I?" said Kitsune's voice from Shinobu's body. "How'd I get home?"

"You didn't," Kiyoshi/Motoko explained. She gave her a hurried explanation. "That's the situation," she said when she was done explaining.

"Freaky. But I don't know where I am. That bastard Tamichi drugged me, and I woke up here. It's really dark," she said with a quaver in her voice. "It feels like the ground is moving beneath me."

"What could that mean?" Kiyoshi/Motoko said, turning to Motoko/Kiyoshi.

"I don't know. It's a mystery to me," he said with a shrug.

"A ship," said Keitaro, who had just dragged himself back into the building. "She's on a boat somewhere."

"Of course!" Kiyoshi/Motoko cried. "Kitsune, when did Tamichi drug you?"

"I don't know… it was around quarter to eight, I guess. Why?"

"Because the Kironawa Docks are really far away. It would have taken hours to get there. How long ago did you wake up?"

"Um… I don't know. Twenty minutes?"

"Which means that he can't be too far out to sea yet. Thank you Kitsune. I'll be there to save you as soon as I can."

"Hurry, please," she said. Tears began forming in Shinobu's eyes. "Hurry." There was a loud snap, and the glow died away from around Shinobu and the lights brightened again.

Kiyoshi/Motoko turned to Keitaro and said, "Get your van ready. We need to go far and we need to do it fast." Keitaro stood up, turned around, and ran back outside. "Guys? Load up." Motoko/Kiyoshi and Shinobu stood up and went outside. Tsuruko was nowhere to be seen.

Catch That Ship

Keitaro pulled the van to a shuddering halt at the guard booth of the Kironawa Docks. "Who are you?" the guard asked, stepping out of the booth. "I'm going to need to see some registration.

Motoko/Kiyoshi stepped out of the van. "Let us through, fool, we are on a mission."

"Oh, a wise ass, huh? All right, everyone out of the van," he called, pulling out his gun and waving it. The doors opened, and Keitaro, Kiyoshi/Motoko, and Shinobu stepped out. The still sleeping Su slid off of her seat and to the ground.

Kiyoshi/Motoko stepped toward him. "Please, we're in a hurry."

The guard looked her up and down. "Hm. Okay, little lady. You're friends can go, but you hafta stay here with me." He grinned lecherously.

While he was distracted, Motoko/Kiyoshi had snuck up behind him. There was a loud thump, and the guard groaned and slumped over. Motoko/Kiyoshi looked at his hands. "I must admit, there is surprising strength in this body."

"Erm, thanks, I think," Kiyoshi/Motoko said. She turned to Keitaro. "Are we going to go?"

"Oh, uh, right," he said, fumbling with the keys. He sat back in the drivers seat and turned the ignition. Shinobu and Kiyoshi/Motoko helped Su back into her seat, and Motoko/Kiyoshi got into the front. "Let's ride," Keitaro grinned, as he gunned the engine and sent them careening towards the edge of a dock.

"Wah!" Shinobu exclaimed. "Sempai! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," he said. "This is Seta's old van. It has a submarine mode." The van shot off the end of the dock, and Keitaro pushed a button. The van retracted its tires and a propeller popped out of the back end. They rode on in silence, going much faster than recommended. After about twenty minutes, a blip appeared on the radar.

"What's that?" Kiyoshi/Motoko said, pointing at the dashboard.

"That's the radar," Keitaro said. "It shows you where other things are." Kiyoshi/Motoko punched him.

"I meant, what is that blip!" she shouted angrily.

"Ouch," Keitaro said, rubbing his head. "I think that that's Tamichi's boat." Shinobu manned the periscope, and checked.

"It's a yacht," she said. "The name on the side is _Artemis_. Is that Tamichi's yacht?"

"That's the one," Motoko/Kiyoshi said, looking down at a register. "I stole this of the guard," he explained, looking around.

"Prepare to board," Keitaro said as he matched speed with the yacht. They surfaced beside it and activated the magnetic clamps. "And Naru said I'd never need these," Keitaro said, shaking his head. He pushed a button on the dashboard, and the top of the van slid open. They all clambered out and slipped onto the deck of the yacht. Standing in a semi-circle around them were a half dozen of Tamichi's personal bodyguards, all holding automatic pistols.

"Aw, dammit," Kiyoshi/Motoko said, looking around.

Showdown! Kiyoshi vs. Tamichi: Death Match!

"Hey boss, we caught these guys trespassin' on your boat," one of the henchman said as they led the rescue team into the ship's small cargo hold. Kitsune was tied to a chair against the back wall.

"Kiyoshi!" she cried upon seeing them.

"Well well, isn't this cute," Tamichi laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. He approached Motoko/Kiyoshi. "Well, your efforts are futile, I'm afraid. What was your name again? Kiyoshi, was it?"

"No, I'm-" Motoko/Kiyoshi began, but Keitaro stomped on his foot.

"Don't talk to him, _Kiyoshi_," he said, stressing the name. "He's just trying to goad you."

Motoko/Kiyoshi realized what he was doing. "Right. Of course, uncle Keitaro."

"Hmph," Tamichi said. "Fine, if you won't talk, we'll just execute you right now. Guards!" They snapped to attention. "Take everyone but this Kiyoshi up top and execute them in whatever manner you see fitting." They began herding the group up onto the deck. Motoko/Kiyoshi glared at Tamichi.

"You're a monster," he spat.

"Oh, come now, monster is such a strong word," Tamichi smiled. He punched Motoko/Kiyoshi in the face, knocking him backwards. "You should be careful your words don't come back to bite you." He crossed the room and delivered a savage kick to Motoko/Kiyoshi's stomach.

Motoko/Kiyoshi tried to rise, but fell back down. Tamichi grinned and walked over to him. He raised his foot up above Motoko/Kiyoshi's head, and brought it down with a cry of victory. He cry was cut short, however, when he saw that Motoko/Kiyoshi had caught his foot. "My turn," he said, flipping Tamichi. He drew his sword. "I cannot believe your incompetent guards didn't think to take this away from me. I suggest you have them all fired."

Seeing the sword, Tamichi gulped loudly. "N-now, can't we work this out? We're both adults," he whimpered.

"The time for talking was over the moment you kidnapped Kitsune," Motoko/Kiyoshi said, stalking towards him. "Now is only the time for death."

"A pity you feel that way," Tamichi said as he pushed a button on a remote control. A clear box descended upon Motoko/Kiyoshi, trapping him inside. He swung his sword, but the blows glanced off of the box's wall like they were nothing. "It appears that, since it is the time for death, that I have no other choice." He pushed another button and gas began to slowly fill the box. "I believe you'll find this a rather horrible way to die." The door to the deck swung open and Tamichi smiled. "I trust those trouble-makers are gone?"

"You could say that," Keitaro said, stepping into the hold. "Release Motoko at once."

"Motoko? What the hell are you thinking? That's Kiyoshi," he said, pointing to the figure in the box. "Motoko is a woman's name."

"Yeah, it's a long story," Kiyoshi/Motoko said, stepping forward. "The point is, you'd better surrender."

"So… you're Kiyoshi, then?" Tamichi said, thoroughly confused.

"That's right." She stepped forward. "Now. Release Motoko." Her words carried such power that Tamichi's hand was on the control before he realized what was happening. Without a sound, Kiyoshi/Motoko leaped forward and bashed Tamichi on the head.

"You," Tamichi said, rising, "will pay for that." The spot on his head where Kiyoshi/Motoko had landed her blow had a cut on it, but he wasn't bleeding. Tamichi reached up and pulled the rest of his mask off, revealing a cruel looking robotic face.

"You're a robot!" Shinobu cried.

"Heh. So I am," Tamichi said with a shrug. He launched a flurry of punches at Kiyoshi/Motoko, and she barely dodged them.

"You're good," she said. "But how good are you?" She drew her sword. "You know, your guards-"

"Are incompetents, yes we've been over that," he growled. There was a whirring noise, and his arms shifted and became blades. "Let us continue." He darted towards Kiyoshi/Motoko, swinging low and high strikes at the same time. She darted to the side and jabbed at his side. He roared with fury.

"Aw, don't like being poked?" she teased. "Poor baby." She swung her sword again, but was blocked. He swung a kick into her legs, and she went down. He slammed his blades downward, but she had already rolled out of the way. "Doomed Dragon Final Flare Technique!" she screamed, swinging her sword in a downward arc. He blocked it with ease.

"What is that? Don't even think you can hurt me with pathetic moves like that."

"It didn't work! My Ki must already be shifting." She dodged a pair of slashes. "Wait. That means I can use Motoko's attacks!" She hopped backwards. "Cutting Evil First Form!" She shouted, leaping sideways and smashing the box. At first it didn't seem to have done anything. Then the glass cracked and exploded in a cloud of shrapnel. Motoko/Kiyoshi rose.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said, bowing in Kiyoshi/Motoko's direction.

"No prob," she said back. "Now let's do this right."

They stood back to back, then twirled to face Tamichi. "Master And Student Blade Of Unity!" They cried simultaneously as they both swung their swords towards him. A wave of Ki shot in his direction, pushed him backwards, punched a hole in the wall, and blasted him far out into the ocean.

"Well," said Kitsune. "Now that that's done, I don't suppose anyone would mind UNTYING ME!" Keitaro started laughing.

Break The Spell: Motoko's True Love

Kiyoshi/Motoko untied Kitsune, blushing furiously. "Sorry about that," she said, looking down.

"It's all right," she said, rubbing her wrists. "Damn. Those thugs know how to tie a knot." They stood for a moment. "Um, I don't suppose you're going to tell me how we change you back?"

"Oh, right. Well, each person has to kiss the true love of the person they're turning into," she explained. "So Motoko has to kiss you, and I have to kiss… crap! Who do I have to kiss?!"

Kitsune laughed. "I dunno. Well, pucker up, Motoko!"

Motoko/Kiyoshi squeaked. "Is there no other way to do this?"

"Aww, come on," Kitsune said. "It's not like we haven't kissed before." She winked.

"You were drunk and attacked me!" Motoko/Kiyoshi shouted with indignation. "That doesn't count!"

"Whatever." She stepped really close to Motoko/Kiyoshi. "Let's just do it." Motoko/Kiyoshi shuddered, and then darted forward to peck Kitsune on the lips. "Gah!" He said, rubbing her lips and spitting. "You tried to give me tongue!" He shivered.

Kitsune grinned. "Hey, it was funny." There was a tearing sound, followed by a loud crack, and Motoko was back to her old self.

"Great, now it's my turn," Kiyoshi/Motoko sighed. "Which giant swordsman do I have to kiss?"

"Um… well…" Motoko stammered.

"You have to tell me," Kiyoshi/Motoko cried. "You're not just going to let me get stuck as a clone of you, are you?"

Motoko whispered a name. "What was that?" Kitsune said, stepping towards her again.

"I said…" her voice trailed into a whisper.

"What's that?" Shinobu said, also stepping towards her.

"Yeah, it's okay," Keitaro said. "You can tell us."

Motoko turned pink, then red, and finally to a purplish color. "Keitaro!" she yelled, and turned around and bolted out of the hold. Shinobu fainted, Keitaro looked awkward, Kitsune busted out laughing, and Kiyoshi/Motoko got a disgusted grimace on her face.

"Ugh," she said. "You mean I have to kiss Keitaro?" He nodded, looking equally grossed out. "Can I just stay Motoko?" she asked, looking plaintively about. "Oh, fine." She walked towards Keitaro and closed her eyes. "Okay," she said. "Lean forward when I say go." Both closed their eyes and shuddered. "Go." They both leaned forward and their lips bumped. Kitsune started laughing again. Kiyoshi/Motoko sat down, shaking like a leaf, and looked ready to throw up. There was another ripping sound, a crack, and Kiyoshi was back to normal. "You all take this to your graves!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. Kitsune doubled over laughing and fell to the ground.

Month Four: Outbreak

Kiyoshi awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what had awoken him, but he knew it had to be something. He lay still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the early morning. The birds were chirping outside, Shinobu's cooking was sizzling in the kitchen, and Keitaro's snores wafted down the hallway. Everything was normal. Suddenly he sensed a disturbance. Something was wrong. Every fiber of his being screamed it. His eyes shot open and he looked around, seeking the disturbance… and a loud sneeze ripped from him. He heard Keitaro snort and stop snoring, a sure sign that he had been woken up. The clatter of pans from the kitchen proved that he had even startled Shinobu. He sneezed again, and reached for a tissue. "Aw, gross," he said, wiping his nose. Of course, with his congestion, it sounded more like, "Oh, groth". He stood up, felt dizzy, and fell back down. "Crap." He half crawled his way to the door and stood again, using the doorknob for support. His dizziness passed, and he was about to let go of the knob when it wrenched in his hand, flipping him back to the ground. He opened his eyes groggily and looked up at Shinobu. "Ah!" he said, pulling his blanket over to him to cover up his boxers. "Don't people knock around here?"

Shinobu blushed furiously. "Um, I'm sorry… I just thought I'd come in here to see if you were all right. I heard that sneeze, and…"

Kiyoshi laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold. Nothing some breakfast wouldn't fix."

"Just a minute, I'll bring something in for you," she turned to leave.

"No!" he said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I'm fine," he said with a grin. He paused for a minute, still holding her arm. "Um… could you help me up?" She dropped onto the ground.

"You're really a character, you know that, Kiyoshi?" she said, suppressing a smile.

He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, I'm here to entertain." An awkward silence descended on the room. "Seriously, though, could you help me up?" She laughed, rose, and extended a hand to him. He grabbed her hand and she helped him to his feet. "Lemme put some pants on and I'll be right out," he said. Shinobu nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Kiyoshi turned around to get a pair of pants, and cried out.

Kin was standing in front of Kiyoshi's open window. "Hey buddy!" he said, wrapping Kiyoshi in a tight hug. The pressure caused Kiyoshi to burst out coughing. "Oh, real classy," Kin said, wiping his face off. "That's the most vile thing you've done today," he said with a grin.

Kiyoshi laughed. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he said as he grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. "Roake didn't die, did he?"

"No, I've been unsuccessful thus far," Kin joked.

"You seem to be in good spirits, though," Kiyoshi commented as he pulled on a grey t-shirt and a hoodie with "UNDERCOVER NINJA" printed on the front.

"Oh, everything is just more beautiful when you're in love."

"Hey man, I'm cool with you, no matter what, but I ain't like that." Kin smacked him.

"Not you, ya' cocky little kid. Her," he said with a nod at the door.

"Who? Wait… Shinobu!?"

"Yeah, man. Ever since that night when the crazy chick tried to bean me with a beer bottle. I feel like something's missing when she's not next to me… and when she is, it's like finding out that our record went triple-platinum on it's first day out. You can't beat that rush."

"You serious? Wow." He scratched his head. "Well, I suppose you can come to breakfaaachoo!" he sneezed again. "Breakfast." He finished, sniffling. Kin laughed and the two walked out of Kiyoshi's room and into the kitchen. "Hey, everyone, Kin came over for breakfast," Kiyoshi announced as they entered.

Shinobu squeaked and dropped the pan she was carrying, turning a shade of red Kiyoshi wasn't familiar with. "Um, Hello Mr. Kin," she said, stumbling over her words.

Kin winced. "Mr. Kin? Gah, now I feel old!" he grinned at Shinobu. "Just Kin," he said. "I mean, no need for formalities, we're all friends here."

"Wait… Kin is your last name?" Kiyoshi said, looking at him with shock.

"No… it's just… well… shut up! You're confusing me!"

Kitsune began laughing. She raised her cup of coffee in greeting. "Shinobu's coffee is a lot better than yours, Kiyoshi," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it is. Hell, if a Columbian guy were to walk up and offer me a cup of the finest coffee his country has to offer, I'd still take Shinobu's," he said.

Shinobu blushed slightly. "Thank you, everyone."

"Hey, coffee sounds good," Kin said. "Show me to it." Kitsune pointed to a pot on the counter. He poured a cup and sipped it cautiously. He waited a moment, then his eyes lit up and he chugged the rest of the cup. "That was great!" he said with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

"You mean it?" Shinobu said, looking pleased.

"It's as if the nectar of the Gods had been concentrated and poured into a cup. How I survived without it is a mystery to me now." Shinobu blushed again.

"Thank you," she said. "It means a lot to me to know that my cooking is appreciated."

Kin's face sobered up, and he looked at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, who knew what Kin was thinking, gave him a thumbs up. "Shinobu," he said, looking back at her. "Would you like… what I mean is… will you… I mean, if you're not busy…"

Kiyoshi punched him in the back of the head. "He's trying to ask you out," Kiyoshi explained. He turned away and coughed very hard.

"Oh!" Shinobu said. "You mean… you want to go out with me?" Kin nodded from the ground. "I'd love to!" Kin jumped to his feet and began talking with Shinobu.

Kiyoshi sneezed and sat down. "This is a nasty cold," he said to Kitsune.

"Eww, don't give it to me," she said. "The last thing I want is your germs."

"Aww, come on! Since I love you, aren't I supposed to share everything with you?" He grinned, then turned and sneezed again.

"Okay, straight to bed with you, little mister," Kitsune said, getting up. She led him back to his room and tucked him in. "Now, get some rest. I'll come in and check on you later."

"Wow… my own hot nurse," he sighed. "Are you sure I'm not just in some adult video game?"

She smacked him lightheartedly, and then kissed him on the forehead. "Get well," she said as she turned to leave. Kiyoshi didn't hear her. He was already on his way deep into sleep.

End Syndrome

Kiyoshi woke up several hours later feeling as if he had never been sick. "Ah," he sighed aloud. "That whole immortal thing really comes in handy." He rose and walked out of his room, stretching and sighing contentedly. "I wonder where everyone else is?" He walked into the living room, but it was empty. His search took him into the kitchen, and then into various bedrooms. Keitaro's was empty, and all the others proved the same. He went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He shrugged and turned on the TV. "Doctors are baffled by the strange condition of the young woman. All tests are showing negative for bacteria, viruses, prions, and all other disease causing microbes. More on this bizarre illness as the story develops." The screen showed the image of an unconscious woman hooked up to a bizarre jumble of medical machinery. "No," Kiyoshi said as he recognized the woman in the photo. He jumped up and ran out, forgetting to put on a jacket or even shoes. He threw himself into his car, turned it on, and sped towards the hospital. The woman was Kitsune.

"Where is she?!" Kiyoshi demanded of the nurse at the reception desk.

"Calm down, sir," she said in a soothing voice. "As I have explained, due to the strange nature of her case, she has been quarantined in one of the hospital's Medical Seclusion bays. No one is allowed to visit her."

"I don't care!" he screamed. "Where?! I need to see her!"

"Kiyoshi!" Keitaro said, coming around a corner. "Kiyoshi, calm down, come here."

"Keitaro, what's wrong with Kitsune? Have they figured it out yet? What are they going to do? Is she going to be okay? Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, kiddo. One at a time." Kiyoshi took a deep breath. "Okay, now let's try that again."

"Why didn't you wake me up when she was brought in?"

"You were still writhing in your sleep, and your temp was up to one hundred and two degrees. We almost took you in with her."

"Where is she?"

"They won't say. Something about contagion, or whatever. We're trying to get the doctors to let us see her, but it isn't looking likely."

Kiyoshi sighed. "So there's nothing we can do, then?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." He pointed down a hall. "The doctors have put us all into a waiting room down the hall, though. Come sit with us." Kiyoshi nodded dumbly and followed Keitaro down the hall.

Baited Breath

Kiyoshi looked up at the clock for the twentieth time. Thirty seconds had passed since his previous glance. He groaned and looked back down at his shoes. There was a commotion as Kin dragged Roake into the waiting room. "I want! I want!" Roake was crying back at the nurse. Kin shoved him roughly into a chair, produced a rope from his backpack, and tied Roake to the chair.

"Sit. Stay. Good dog," he said. He turned to Kiyoshi. "We just heard. Do you know how she's doing?"

"No," Kiyoshi said, not bothering to look up. "They won't tell us anything. For all we know she could be dying and they won't let us help." He glanced up at Kin.

Kin flinched backwards a step. The pain in Kiyoshi's eyes was so intense that even Kin could sense it. "I'm sorry," was all Kin could think to say.

"For what? You couldn't do anything about it," he looked back down at his feet. "For all we know, this is my fault for exposing myself to her this morning. I could have been carrying this disease."

"Hey, come on, Kiyoshi," Shinobu said, crossing the room and patting him on the back. "This isn't your fault. Even if you did give her the sickness, there's no way we could have known what was wrong with you. I mean, it just seemed like a cold."

"Yeah, but that's because I have the super-healing thing going on. I should have thought of that, should have known!" He growled and grabbed his hair. "It's all my fault!"

A loud slap echoed through the room and everyone fell silent. Kiyoshi looked up, tears in his eyes. Shinobu looked back down at him, also crying. "Blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything," she said through her emotion. "It's not your fault. Now, we need you to keep it together. After all, everything is going to turn out just fine. Wait and see." Kiyoshi turned his head away. He couldn't stand the sad look in her eyes. He lowered his head again and began crying softly.

The Sickness Ended

Keitaro stood and stretched. Kiyoshi had finally fallen asleep in his chair. He walked across the room to the vending machine. He plunked in his money and got a soda. He sipped it contemplatively as he looked around. Kiyoshi was asleep, Naru was pretending to read (while actually waiting nervously), Motoko was meditating, Shinobu was worrying silently, and even Su seemed to notice the seriousness of the situation. Keitaro took another sip of his soda and sighed. "This is so stressful," he said quietly as he glanced at the clock. "God, I hope she's okay."

As if he had heard Keitaro's wish, the doctor chose that moment to enter the room. "Mr. Urashima?" he said, looking to Keitaro.

"Yes, that's me," he replied. "How's it look, doc?"

"She seems to be recovering. She just woke up. Her first word was "Urashima". I believe she wants to see you," he said, looking Keitaro up and down. "Are you her husband, perhaps?"

Keitaro blushed. "No! No! Um, that's my lovely wife over there, yep, that's Naru." He laughed. "I think that Kitsune must have been asking for Kiyoshi," he said, pointing to the unconscious youth. He seemed smaller asleep in the chair. His skin was paler, and even his hair seemed to be dead. "Kiyoshi, wake up." Keitaro called to him.

Kiyoshi snorted and jerked awake. "Whassat?" he mumbled. He looked around and saw the doctor. "Oh, hello doctor. How's Kitsune doing?"

"She seems to be recovering. She wants to see you." Kiyoshi nodded, and stood up. The doctor held the door open for him. When Keitaro tried to walk through it, the doctor placed a hand on Keitaro's chest. "I'm sorry, sir, but it may be too taxing on her to see too many people. I'll let you know as soon as she's any better." Kiyoshi walked through the door, and the doctor followed.

"Where is she?" Kiyoshi asked as they walked down the gleaming white corridor.

"Ms. Konno is in a quarantine room in the basement," the doctor explained. "We had no idea what kind of illness she had, so we decided that total isolation would be best. All her caregivers must wear protective suits." They reached a door that looked like an airlock. "I'm sorry, sir, but I must insist that you put on a coverall." He handed Kiyoshi the white garment. "Hospital procedure."

"Screw hospital procedure, I'm here to see Kitsune, and she wants to see me, not some Martian." He brushed past the doctor and opened the door. Air hissed into the room, which was kept at negative air pressure to minimize the escape of foreign particles. He walked over to the bed, where Kitsune lay, hooked up to a symphony of beeping machines. "Kitsune?" he said tentatively.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Hey bud," she said in a weak voice. "It's good to see you."

He smiled, but a tear leaked from his eye. "You too," he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I was so worried."

"I know you are. But don't worry, because soon the sickness will be gone."

"Yes, that's right, because you're getting better." She shook her head. "But… if you're not getting better… then… but you said that the disease would be over soon."

She smiled lightly. "And I meant it."

"But that means that… no. No! I won't let you die!"

"Kiyoshi," she said, placating him. "Please. I'm going to die. There's nothing that can be done about it. I just wanted to see you one last time. I needed to hear your voice."

The tears now streamed from his eyes. "Kitsune… no… you can't die… I… I love you."

She smiled up at him. "And I love you, Kiyoshi Urashima. If things were different, I… I would accept your proposal." She closed her eyes and the smile faded off of her lips. The machines stopped beeping.

"No." Kiyoshi said, dropping to his knees and laying his head on her bed. "No! This can't be happening! No!" He began sobbing into the sheets, and cried until the world went dark around him.

Grieving

The car ride home was silent but for the sound of crying. Kiyoshi lay asleep in the back, but everyone else was crying. Even Motoko, who was mentally berating herself for not being able to save Kitsune. They got home late into the night. Keitaro carried Kiyoshi into the house and laid him down on his futon. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shook his head and left the room. One by one, the residents went to sleep, each fighting their own grief, but remembering all the good times with Kitsune that would never be seen again.

The sun rose the next day, although Kiyoshi hadn't been expecting it. _How can such a cheerful sun rise on the day after my world was shaken and destroyed?_ He thought to himself. _How can the birds sing after our loss? How do people dare go about their daily lives while Kitsune lies in the hospital morgue?_ These and a thousand other questions plagued his mind. The most prominent among them being that bitter accusation. _Was there something I could have done to save her?_ He slammed his fist down on his desk, and began to cry. In his mind, something clicked. His head slowly raised, and a low chuckle rose from his throat. His face was changed; he had dark lines ramifying across his face, his hair had gotten, if possible, even darker, and his eyes blazed a bright red. "There is something I can do," he said aloud.

"Kiyoshi, are you okay?" came a voice from outside his room. It was Shinobu. "I mean, do you need to talk?"

"I'm fine," he said, his voice a feral growl. "Just leave me be for a while."

"But I…" She sighed. "All right. Breakfast is ready if you change your mind." But she was addressing an empty room, for Kiyoshi had already leapt out of his window and dashed out into the town.

A Little Blacker Than I Like My Arts

The door to the magic shop tinkled softly, and the clerk looked up. He gasped as he sensed the evil aura around the man who entered. The man was wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black shirt. There were stains on the shirt that the clerk was glad he could not identify. "C-can I help you?" he said, his voice a quavering squeak. He coughed. "Is there something you need?" he said in a louder, bolder voice.

The man said nothing, but the clerk could hear the man's voice in his head. 'Yes,' the voice said, a low, cold sound like the hiss of a serpent. 'You can. I am seeking a book, and a friend said you had it here.' He fingered the stains on his shirt absentmindedly, and his finger came away crimson with fresh blood. He grinned, his smile wide and unsettling, and licked the blood off of his fingertip. 'Tell me, do you have the _Scrolls of Kakistos_?'

"Umm… no, of course not!" the clerk laughed. "They don't exist."

'Oh, but they do,' the voice said inside his head. 'And you know that they do.'

"Okay, we have them, but… I can't sell them. The secrets they contain are too dangerous to be let loose." He crossed his arms.

The voice laughed inside his head, making him feel as though his head were about to burst. 'Give them to me or die.'

"I… I cannot."

'Oh, I was hoping you would choose this path.' An orb of black energy formed in his hand. "Fatum!" the man said out loud, speaking for the first time. The orb shot into the clerk's chest in the blink of an eye. He began screaming in pain, and fell to the floor. His skin began to blacken and smoke began to pour from his mouth and ears. There was a loud explosion, and all that was left of the clerk was a pile of ashes. The man crossed the room and found the safe. He tried a combination. He tried another. He shrugged, pointed at it, and ripped it from the wall. "Scindo," he said with a chopping motion. The safe spit into two parts, and an incredibly old text hovered in front of the man.

He took hold of it and felt power flow through him. It was like grabbing hold of an electrical wire; only the power was his to command and control. He began laughing out loud as every spell, curse, and incantation within the text flowed into him. "This will due nicely," Kiyoshi said as he dropped the empty book to the ground and walked out of the magic shop, kicking the pile of ashes on his way past.

The Sword That Is Hate

The wind whistled sharply around the Hinata Inn, and Motoko could sense a dark presence. She had been outside sparring with Keitaro, trying to work off her grief in the only way she knew, but when she sensed this force, she gasped and fell to her knees. "What is this?" she said, staring straight forward.

"What is what?" Keitaro asked, crossing over to her.

"This… power," she managed to say. "It's a dark force… but I have never seen the likes of it before. It feels like a mass of anger, pain, and hatred in human form… and it is approaching us with incredible speed.

Keitaro looked around. The wind began to grow louder, and a dark shape flew from the distance and sailed at him with incredible speed. "Kiyoshi?" he said with shock.

"Hm?" Kiyoshi said, blinking his bright red eyes. "Yes, I suppose I am still him. Though I am not the Kiyoshi you knew, his core is still in me."

"What are you saying? You aren't making any sense."

"Let me show you." A wind swept up around him, and when the dust cleared, Kiyoshi was back to normal. "Keitaro!" he screamed. "Keitaro, please, stop me! Kill me!"

"What?! What's wrong, Kiyoshi? I mean, what's with all the bad mojo?"

The wind swept up again, and when it cleared, Kiyoshi was darkened again. "I don't need to explain anything to you, old man." He waved a hand and Keitaro was lifted into the air and thrown into a tree. It splintered and he landed on the other side. Kiyoshi prepared to leap off again when a sword appeared in front of his face.

"I order you to stop," Motoko said. "I cannot allow you to hurt Urashima."

"Well, that's good, because I was looking forward to this," Kiyoshi laughed. A sword made of dark energy appeared in his hand. "Don't hold back, now."

"I won't." She launched at him and swung a flurry of blows at his head. None of them connected.

"Pathetic," he said with a grin. He swung with his dark energy sword, which lengthened and slashed Motoko's arm. She cried out and grabbed it, a dark glow escaping from under her hand.

"What is that?"

"My sword? Oh, you like it?" he glanced at the weapon in his hand. "It is hate. It is sorrow. It is all the pain the human heart can contain. This is the Kiyoshi you remember. Full of emotion. Desperate. Dangerous." He laughed, a mocking sound. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." He threw the sword down and a cloud of smoke enveloped them. When it cleared he was gone.

Motoko ran over to Keitaro's side. "Urashima? Are you all right?"

He grunted and rolled over. "Heh," he said with a half-smile. "None can break a Urashima man."

"Keitaro: I know what Kiyoshi is after. I read it in his mind…" Her eyes seemed to lose their focus. "So much rage… and pain… and desire for vengeance."

"Motoko," Keitaro said. "What is he after?"

"Naru."

The Sacrifice

Thunder crashed and Naru jumped. She laughed at her nervousness and went back to work. _These papers won't grade themselves_, she thought as she picked up her red pen. Another bolt of lightning struck, and in the brief flash, she saw a shape silhouetted in her window. "Who's there?" she said out loud. She heard the sound of sobbing from outside. She opened the window and Kiyoshi fell in, tears mixing with the rain on his face.

"Naru… I'm so sorry," he said between sobs. "I don't want to, but I can't help it. I never should have… it's too strong… the power… evil…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, cowboy. What's the matter?"

"The evil… evil inside of me… it's so strong… taking over…" he went into a seizure. "No! It's trying to take me back! Kill me! Kill me now!"

"What is going on?" Naru said, looking scared and helpless.

"I'll tell you," Kiyoshi said, his eyes blazing crimson. "I'm bringing Kitsune back."

"Kiyoshi? What happened to you?"

"I found life. I found power. I can do anything. Including raise the dead. Of course, nature isn't fond of the idea. It doesn't want me to take her back. It has its own plans."

"I… how?"

"Can't you tell? Psh. You are so blind… so weak… perhaps Motoko would serve better… ah, no matter, you will do."

"Do for what? Dammit, you are going to tell me!"

"You will be my sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said. Nature isn't fond of me getting Kitsune back. The amount of life on the planet must maintain balanced. So… one must die for her to return. I need blood. And a soul to feed to the great gods of death."

"Kiyoshi… no… this isn't you…"

"But it is! This is what I really am, deep down. An evil, despicable creature capable of the most heinous acts. All humans are. Motoko. Keitaro. You. Every… last…one… of… us." He stalked towards her. "Come." Her body rose into the air and floated behind him. "We must do this where no one will disturb the process."

Revival

In the basement of the Inn, Kiyoshi gestured violently and a circle of blood appeared on the ground. It formed a strange pattern, and in the middle Kitsune's body appeared. Kiyoshi lowered Naru's body to the ground. She had stopped trying to scream, and now only cried silently. "Don't worry, my dear," Kiyoshi said, his eyes a shade between red and black. "It will only hurt for a moment." He produced a ball of dark energy, and shaped it into a cruel dagger. He stopped abruptly, and the dagger wavered in and out of existence. Then he laughed. It was wicked, high pitched noise. "Nice try, weakling." He turned to Naru. "The weak Kiyoshi is trying to resurface. He doesn't want to do this. But in his moment of grief, he invoked the powers that brought me into being. He can't undo it now."

"What did he do?" Naru said, realizing that he was no longer holding her mouth shut.

"Simple. He beseeched the dark powers to give him some way to get Kitsune back. And they gave it to me. They gave me power, and took away my conscience. It only shows when my weaker part resurfaces. But it will all be over soon. Killing someone I love will destroy the spirit of my weaker part and leave me to rule with Kitsune as lord of the world."

"That's very… erm… motivated of you," Naru said, stalling for time.

"Really?" Kiyoshi said, his face a parody of thoughtful contemplation. "You don't think it's too much? Should I maybe, oh, I don't know, start with something like a small country?"

"No one will think less of you. Great rulers have humble beginnings, you know."

"I guess that's true. Well, time to die," he said with another cruel laugh. He began chanting in a foreign tongue, but somehow Naru understood the words. "_Master of death, lord of the underworld, give unto me that which was taken from me long before its time. Master of death, lord of the underworld, I beseech thee: take this woman in exchange for my love. Master of death, lord of the underworld, in exchanged for the blood I spill here tonight, return Mitsune Konno to the land of the living."_

A rumbling voice rang out from the dark. "_HUMAN. YOU DARE INVOKE MY POWERS FOR SOMETHING AS TRIVIAL AS MORTAL LOVE?"_

_"I do!" _Kiyoshi cried back. "_I invoke your powers to return to me the one that is my world, that is my everything. But by granting that wish, you will also cause the destruction of an innocent soul. The very soul that is trapped within my twisted spirit."_

The voice laughed. "_THE DESTRUCTION OF AN INNOCENT SOUL?"_ The voice seemed to be savoring it. "_HM. WELL. THAT DOES MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING. VERY WELL. SPILL THE BLOOD OF THE SACRIFCE TO RETURN TO LIFE THE ONE YOU LOVE._"

Kiyoshi turned on Naru. "Time to die, my dear," he said with a feral grin, his eyes completely black.

"No!" rang a voice from the top of the stairs. Shinobu stood there, looking down upon the scene below, with tears running down her cheeks. "Please, Kiyoshi, don't!"

His body shook and convulsed, and he reappeared as his normal self. "Oh, God, what have I done?!" he screamed in mortal anguish.

"Please, Kiyoshi, stop it!"

"I can't!" he sobbed. "It's too late! Only the completion of the ritual will end it. If it isn't ended, it will drag the world into the bowels of hell." He looked at the dark knife, still in his hand. "I know what I must do." Shinobu watched silently as he walked into the center of the circle and stood beside Kitsune's body. "_Master of death, lord of the underworld, see my sacrifice and accept it!_" he cried as he plunged the dagger into his heart. He screamed, a horrible sound, and fell forward. "_With the last breath of the sacrifice,_" he gasped, "_let the spell be done_." There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Shinobu saw Kitsune twitch and sit up. She ran down the stairs and cradled Kiyoshi's head in her lap.

"Why?" she said with a look of despair on her face. "Why?"

A note from the author

I'd like to personally thank you all for reading the second installment in Kiyoshi's Tale. I suppose there may be more, provided I get good reviews on this one. After all… in the world of fiction, anything is possible. Even returns from the grave.

With love,

Ket Moro AKA Kiyoshi Urashima


End file.
